ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Watson/Season 1
The Pilot Fourteen year olds, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school by deciding to throw a party, which was all Logan's idea first. He also has to face his parents who have just returned from a night out. He tries to get them out of this at first , with changing the subject but at the end , him and Lindy got grounded for throwing the party. Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station "]] Logan, and Garrett, are mostly at Rumble Juice, trying to get their favorite blue couch from an arrogant and rude kid, Kyle. With the help of Garrett, he tries to save their favorite blue couch before Kyle does. In order to do this, he leaves in Garrett charge of the couch, while he goes to get some drinks but when he returns he finds Kyle and his friends sitting on it. In the end he finally gets the couch, but them gets a text from Lindy for help, and he and Garrett go and help her. Finally, Logan is left in charge of the hose. When Kyle asks Logan for tomato sauce on his noodles, he says "Hit me!". Logan responds to this by squirting tomato sauce on Kyle and, by accident, sprays all over Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. The New Guy "]] Logan and Garrett are out numbered with votes, so Logan makes up new solutions so the votes will be even, he makes his own hand but then he finds this cool new kid, Tom Bigham and makes him join the gang. Soon he becomes annoying and Logan (and the gang) want to get rid of him, their solution is to go skydiving. Dear High School Self "]] Logan is very curious to find out what Lindy wrote in her letter, when Logan asks about Lindy's letter, Lindy lies and says she never received it and Logan and the gang go to find it and realize Lindy lied to them, They find the letter in the garbage chute but Logan and the gang get stuck their and Logan texts Lindy for help. They do get freed and the gang give Lindy the letter but she rips it. As soon as Logan finds out about the letter he is very angry at Lindy but he soon forgives her. If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout "]] Jasmine and him invent a spray to make vegetables taste better, before they invent it he offers Lindy to be part of the project but she declines, when it becomes popular and the news reporter comes, Logan and Jasmine don't have a name but Logan suddenly comes up with one. Lindy now wants to be part of the group but Logan doesn't agree, he keeps torturing her and Jasmine feels sorry for her. Jasmine and Logan have a somewhat romantic moment when he tells her they have chemistry, which Jasmine gets quite excited about, hinting she has feelings for Logan (which is later revealed to be true).Logan then thinks of an idea to make the spray even better by making it blue, Jasmine doesn't agree. When Jasmine finally lets Lindy in the group, Logan doesn't agree. He decides to ignore Jasmine and make the spray blue which was a bad decision because it made it horrible and caused the gang and the judges to vomit on him. Lindylicious Logan is having trouble making a book report on the book the Odyssey because he finds it very boring to read. He attempts to copy Delia's book report but is caught. He says because he wants to use her lipstick and Delia actually allowed him and he put it on. Delia of course is not fooled and tricks him telling him a movie came out for the book, the Odacy. Logan actually falls for it and makes a whole "book report" on the movie he watched. Despite that Delia has tricked Logan, he gets a good reaction from his work due to him wearing a tuxedo and Logan even pulls the tuxedo on Jasmine. Snow Problem "]] Logan finds a great “cheap-on” coupon rate for a ski chalet, the gang, his parents and him all go. His father leaves him in charge, when his mother and him are stuck antiquing. Logan acts all bossy and responsible, Delia finds it hard to believe that he was left in charge, stating that she had more hair on her legs than him and Logan tells Jasmine that she is not allowed to leave the cabin as it is too cold out there, acting like her dad. When Logan finally successfully makes a fire, he is very happy with himself, only for it to be blown out by the breeze when Jasmine opens the door. When there is smoke all over the house, Logan opens a window that actually causes a lot of snow coming in to the house. When his parents come home, he tells them everything is fine but that's when all the snow drops and the ceiling breaks. Dance Fever "]] Logan tries to do what he promised his date, which are very expensive things so he finds a lot of companies to sponsor him and his suit is covered with sponsors, when his date has to stay at his, he finds a new date, Sherri and when she fights with Lindy, he believes Sherri. In the end, Logan cant go to the dance because he's sick. Now Museum, Now You Don't "]] Logan decides to sell T shirts at the museum, Lindy's boss sees it and tells him to sell it in the gift shop and that he gets paid. Lindy becomes jealous because she worked so hard and he is just selling t shirts, he gets a lot more privileges than Lindy as well. This causes the two to argue and Logan stands up to Lindy, telling her that just because he doesn't do stuff her way, it doesn't make his way wrong. However, in the end, Logan gets himself fired on purpose for Lindy and Lindy gets Logan's job. In the Doghouse with the White House "]] Logan, along with his friends, go on a 2 day trip to Washington DC and he shares a room with Garrett. Logan later meets a senator named Senator Snell . After talking to Snell, Logan becomes interested in working for government due to the privileges you get. When Garrett becomes very obsessed with using his own air mattress instead of a public bed, this starts to really annoy Logan and Logan thinks he can be a senator as he thinks its too easy. Logan later returns to the girls bedroom only to realize they have accidently stolen the president's new puppy, but even though it is an accident, they all get accused for the action and must face the government. When Logan is talking to one of the service men alone, it doesn't go well, but manages to get senator Snell to talk to the man, only for the misunderstanding to still not be sorted out. After Lindy leaves due to wanting to see more sights, Logan, Jasmine , Delia and Garrett all meet the president. The president knows that they have all found his missing puppy and gives them a private tour of the white house. Lindy Nose Best Logan starts "dating" Jasmine to make his crush, Jenna, jealous and to make her ex-boyfriend, Mike jealous. Jasmine even asks Logan to kiss her, which shocks him at first, be he agrees to kiss her, making them almost kiss for the first time, (the second time being in Next of Pumpkin and the third time being in Drum Beats, Heart Beats) but Jasmine tells Logan that Mike has left, leaving him confused and somewhat disappointed. They spend a lot of time together. They also had pet names for each other, he goes on his first date with his girlfriend, Logan even goes as far as calling Jasmine his girlfriend, and Logan even gives Jasmine flowers. Towards the end, Jasmine and Logan "break up". At the end of the episode, Logan is seen at Rumble Juice and Jasmine almost admits her crush on Logan, but he says he's going to see a movie with Jenna, leaving Jasmine heartbroken. Ball or Nothing After Lindy and Logan destroy a signed ball their dad has got for his boss, they must try to find the man who signed the original and get him to re-sign it so their dad won't tell a difference, but their plan backfires when they have to cover up the lie of their dad having been in an accident, but their plan doesn't work. Bad News "]] Logan, (along with the rest of the school) finds Jasmine's news story boring and Logan is then recruited onto the team, so he and Jasmine work together to make it more interesting, but it's not as easy for Jasmine, because of her feelings for Logan. However, as Jasmine starts liking the attention, this makes Logan excited and the news goes well, until Logan has to read an anouncement for the boys bathroom, but Jasmine won't let him causing the celing to fall. Next of Pumpkin " ��]] Logan dresses up as an angel for Halloween and he later manipulates Lindy into carving the pumpkin. In the end, he dances with Jasmine to help her when she was meant to dance with Garrett, but he got stuck in a corn maze and Logan stepped in. Logan also reveals that he entered a disco dance contest when he was 8. During the dance, Logan spins Jasmine and after the spin, they gaze into each others eyes and they almost kiss for the second time. In the end, Logan is seen at Rumble juice, talking to Jasmine and reveals that he wanted to help her,which definitely made him hint his feelings for her. Bicycle Thief "]] Logan wants to make money by letting students store their stuff in his and Lindy's locker, but she is not happy with it and demands that he has all the stuff out of their locker by lunch of that day. Logan, needing help, asks Jasmine for help. Logan decides join the matching band to store student's stuff in the lockers, because the band gets huge lockers so he decides to take advantage of it. Logan later sets Jasmine up on a date with a guy called Ross, which she's upset about and she said no, especially since Jasmine thinks Logan is asking her out. In the end, Logan is seen with Lindy in school. Merry Miss Sis "]] Logan serves as the protagonist in this episode. Logan is sick of Lindy having things her way during Christmas. This goes as far as Logan wishing that Lindy wasn't his sister. To Logan's shock, his wish comes true and an angel shows him how different his life is without Lindy around. Garrett is messy and gross, Delia is a cheerleader, and Jasmine is a bad girl, which shocks Logan, especially when seeing Jasmine. Logan soon begins to realize how great of an impact Lindy has had on his life. However, the angel tells Logan that Lindy is still exists and leads him to Rumble Juice, where she works as she has dropped out of school. Logan invites Lindy, Jasmine, Garrett, and Delia to a "tree-trimming party" at his house that night. His friends get bored and start to leave, but Logan informs them that everything must be exactly how it was before he made his wish. He manages to get a reindeer shirt on Lindy and the two start quarreling. He begs the angel to undo his wish and everything goes back to normal. Overjoyed, Logan hugs his sister which makes her think he has gone nuts. In the end, he stands in the doorway listening to Lindy play "Silent Night" on the piano as everyone celebrates Christmas together. Category:Logan Watson Category:History